The first objective of the proposed research is to create a model of the accomodative process, using a modification of the thin shell deformation analysis. Such a model, based upon recent discoveries concerning the zonular apparatus, lens ultrastructure, and the mechanical properties of the lens, can directly and explicitly relate the direction and magnitude of forces required for a change in lens curvature to lens-associated structures and substructures. Using the model as a basis, the second objective of this work is to study dysfunctions of the accomodation process, such as cataracts, glaucoma, and presbyopia. Current theories relating to these disorders can be tested and, with the greater understanding of lens dynamics afforded by the model, new theories formulated if necessary.